Hammock
by lizzington.life
Summary: It's kind of a Lizzington AU. Liz and Red are in college, there is no criminal Red, no Agnes, no Tom, and there is no big age gap between Liz and Red. Lizzington established relationship.


Hammock

Pairing: Elizabeth/Reddington

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own tbl

Note: You should read that first otherwise you might not understand everything.

It's kind of a Lizzington AU. Liz and Red are in college, there is no criminal Red, no Agnes, no Tom, and there is no big age gap between Liz and Red. Lizzington established relationship.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes but i have no beta and English isn't my first language. And this os is inspired by a pitch perfect one.

They started dating a while ago and are in a serious relationship now. It's their last year of college. Liz is going to start working as a profiler as soon as she finishes college and Red is going to work as a bank employer.

Liz' family own a big house with a giant garden and a swimming pool, so they often hang out at hers instead of Red's. Red loves spending time with his girlfriend so, of course, he didn't complain when Liz asked him to come over after school.

He had driven to the stores to buy something for her before making his way over to Liz' place. He also packed his swimsuit and his phone, so they could enjoy a movie once they were finished with swimming.

Liz was already sitting in one of these big, soft chairs when Red entered the garden. She listened to music, so she didn't hear him entering. He just smirked to himself as he made his way towards her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. If he scared her she didn't show it as she leaned into his touches and sighed contently.

He turned her around, never breaking the contact to her skin and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. Liz moved his hand to Red's cheek and stroked it softly. He tightened his arms around her to feel her heartbeat more clearly.

Liz pulled away first, eyes still closed, trying to get her breath under control but stayed as close as possible.

'Hey sweetheart, did you have a nice day at school?' He just got a 'mhm' as an answer as she pulled him closer again. 'But I missed you today Red' she murmured against his chest and got a smile as response.

He picked her up bridal style which caused her to squeak and panic. She held onto his shirt tightly as though to keep her in place. Red chuckled at her but didn't let her down. He took some slow steps towards the swimming pool, holding her close to not drop her. Even though he would never ever drop her, just in case. In addition, he loved having her so close.

As soon as they dipped into the water Liz tried really hard to get up again as fast as possible. She coughed and glared at him. But by the look on her face he could clearly tell that she isn't mad at all. She still pulled him back under water and hit his arm playfully. Liz tried her best to hide her smile but it didn't work so at the moment they reached the surface again, so beamed at him and swam over to where he was. She kissed him again.

They stayed like this for some time until they decided that they had enough. The couple climbed out of the pool and went to the big hammock Elizabeth owned. He pulled her onto his lap, so she sat completely on top of him. Once they were comfortable they decided to watch a movie on Netflix, so he pulled his phone out of Liz' bag, where he put it earlier. They decided to watch the kissing booth. Red's focus wasn't really based on the movie, he simply played with his girlfriend's long, brown hair. Liz melted further into him as he continued stroking through her hair. Her lips turned into a bright smile.

It wasn't long until Red noticed the changing of her breaths which told him that she slowly drifted off to sleep, so he just kept drawing random patterns onto her skin.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep in his arms due to a very exhausting day she just had at college.

The soft sounds she made in her sleep lulled him to sleep as well.

They stayed like this for about one hour before Red woke up again to find his girlfriend cuddled up to his side even more. And At this moment he knew that he couldn't get any happier, he had everything he ever wanted.

AN: if you have any prompts, leave a review. Btw I will be adding the second chapter to "dinner date". Sorry again for any mistakes and sorry this is trash I should really stop writing 'fluff'.


End file.
